


Everyday I (would) Reach For You.

by LedLightsForHope



Series: Reaching for the stars [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bruises, Complete, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Letters, Runaway, can tommy have a good adult in his life please please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedLightsForHope/pseuds/LedLightsForHope
Summary: Tommy run's away from everything he's ever known. he lands himself in a abusive home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Reaching for the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Everyday I (would) Reach For You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags! There are triggers and I want you all safe!  
> Note: There is not to much blood or anything in this, only a reference to it. 
> 
> thank you for reading :0 
> 
> 4,000-5,000 words of pure pain. enjoy :DDDDDDDD

**_February 1st, 2021._ **

**_To Tommy_ **

**_Where are you? I know I did something wrong. Please come back Tommy. Please._ **

  
  
  
  


**_February 9th, 2021_ **

**_To Tommy_ **

**_  
_ ** **_I would do anything for you to come back. I hope you see this somehow._ **

  
  
  
  


**_March 1st, 2021_ **

**_To Tommy_ **

**_I didn’t send a letter for a while, I got in an accident, I thought you would at least come back for that._ **

  
  
  
  


**_June 12th, 2021_ **

**_To Tommy_ **

**_I’ve lost hope, can you not come back? What happened to you? Please?_ **

  
  
  


**_November 6th, 2021_ **

**_To Tommy_ **

**_Phil said writing to you would help me cope. I don’t know. I need to find you._ **

  
  
  


**_December 7th, 2021_ **

**_To Tommy_ **

**_I leave the letters somewhere only you would know, they disappear. Who takes them? Whoever’s reading this, what did you do to my brother?_ **

  
  


**_December 24th, 2021_ **

**_Christmas Eve isn’t the same without you. I looked for you for so long. I put out papers and signs and letters. Tommy, why aren’t you home?_ **

  
  


**_December 27th, 2021_ **

**_The letters never even got to you. That’s a shame. I would kill to talk again. This isn’t Wilbur, it’s Techno now. Wilbur couldn’t bear to write one more time. I couldn’t bear to say I was the one taking the letters to give him hope. How could I?_ **

  
  
  


Wilbur sat. It was December, and the cold bit at him. He didn’t feel the same without Tommy. Tommy had left, in February. So many months Wilbur had searched. He never found Tommy. Tommy never came home. Wilbur knew without Tommy, he was nothing. He wasn’t even himself. 

All the way across the city, Tommy lay in a bed, curled under a single sheet. He had a black eye, and cuts across his arms. A blossoming bruise lay across his chest. He was coughing up blood, but he still got up. He got up and he sighed. 

“Schlatt?” 

“What do you want, son?” 

Tommy was not Schlatt’s son, not in any way. Although, Schlatt saw Tommy as a son, and Tubbo as well. 

“I want to go out today?” 

“No way, saw that Techno kid searching the streets, wouldn’t want your brothers finding you, right?” 

“Right.” Tommy said, hesitation wavering in his voice. Schlatt wasn’t a _ bad _ person. Sure he hit Tommy. A lot. Tubbo as well. He wasn’t the worst though, he took care of Tommy. Unless Tommy said something wrong, or did something without asking or stayed up to late. Yet Tommy didn’t want to go home. Right? 

When he left, Wilbur had screamed that he didn’t want him. Wilbur screamed Tommy was useless and he wanted Tommy gone. He told the truth. Tommy didn’t mean anything. 

So that’s why he ran away and met Schlatt and Tubbo. Schlatt, a CEO for a company. Tubbo his son, who he adopted. Tubbo with the bruise on his face and a smile that seemed so plastic but also real. So Tommy went with Schlatt. 

He had no idea what was coming. 

Schlatt only hit Tommy, for five reasons. It seemed fair, five reasons, and rules that Tommy would break. 

  1. If Tommy went out without telling Schlatt.
  2. If Tommy didn’t go to bed on time. 
  3. If Tommy contacted any of his brothers, like at all. Or told anyone Schlatt was hitting him. 
  4. If Tommy didn’t do his chores. 
  5. If Tommy made Schlatt mad. 



Tommy did number five a lot. When he dropped a dish, Schlatt hit him across the face. Hard. He had a red mark for days. 

Tommy hadn’t had a nice touch in awhile. Anyone who lifted a hand was hitting him. Anyone who had their arms open was danger. People were danger to Tommy, and Schlatt was a shield.

  
  


**Weeks Later**

“Hey Tommmmy” Tubbo sang to Tommy. Tommy was watching TV, a stupid show about a country falling by its own leader. 

  
“Tubbo.”

“Tommy, Schlatt said we could go to the arcade! Like right now!”

  
“Wait really?”

“YESS. WE CAN GET A BEE” 

“Sounds fun.” Tommy said laughing a bit. Tubbo was always so happy. This was the only life Tubbo had ever lived. Tommy felt that way to. Except the times he didn’t. Except the times he wanted to go back to his brothers. Schlatt hitting him and pushing him would always turn him back to the harsh reality of the world.

  
  


\--------------------

Tommy and Tubbo walked with Schlatt behind them in the arcade. Schlatt had cleaned up Tommy and made him wear a long sleeved hoodie. When they arrived, Schlatt told them to be back in an hour, and he would be outside. So they did. They took the 15$ and ran through the arcade. 

Almost 20 miles away, Techno and Wilbur sat. Tommy had been gone for a year, they hadn’t recovered but they needed money. “Where do you think we can get a job?” 

“There’s that arcade, it’s far but pays well.” 

“It'll remind me too much of him.”

“Wilbur, one day you need to get over it.”

“IT’S MY FAULT HE’S GONE.” 

“Hey, no it’s not. You couldn’t have known. Not really. He’ll be back, one day. We just have to keep looking.”

“Ok, call the arcade, apply.”

Techno was the only one who got the job there, Wilbur decided he didn’t want it. He had just gotten a gig playing music at a cafe. A cafe across from the arcade. It was great really. Wilbur’s new song was especially important to him. 

It was in the works, but it was about a kid who had gotten lost in another reality. The same world but different people. More so, about Tommy.

Tommy wasn’t dead. Wilbur would say to himself. Wilbur prayed, hoped, he was telling the truth. 

—-

Tommy followed Tubbo around like a duckling. 

“Ooh Tommy, can we do this?” Tubbo begged. 

The game was flashing with bright lights and prizes. It seemed to be a basketball game, where you threw the basketball in the moving hoop. 5 baskets and you won a prize. Tommy had Wilbur, wait no. Had his old brother teach him basketball. 

“Sure Tubbo, whatever. I'm decent at this anyway.” 

He slid in a ticket and started to push the controls. 

5 baskets balls came out. 5 tries.

Throw one.

_ You can’t do anything Tommy, it’s always a hit or miss with you _ ! 

It went in. 

Throw two. 

_ You're useless, everything you do, and you never finish anything. All you do is ruin and break.  _

It went in. 

Throw three. 

_ Maybe you should just leave and never come back. Everyone would be happier without you.  _

It went in. 

Throw four, one more and he won. 

_ I’m sure dad hated adopting you anyhow. Not like you should be here. You don’t belong in this house, you never will.  _

It went in. 

One more, throw five. 

_ No one will miss you.  _

It went in. 

“YOU WON TOMMY” Tubbo shouted. That was that. Tommy always hated basketball. Reminded him of something he used to know. Happiness. Yet he was happy now. 

“LETS GO CASH IN!” They ran in with tickets to the stand. 

Tubbo slapped the tickets down on the table. 

  
  


“A bee please? From the basketball stand? My brother won it. He's like AMAZING at basketball. It’s so cool. Do you have a brother?” 

The man at the stand chuckled a bit. “Here’s your bee kid. I do have a brother, two actually. You know that missing kid? That’s my brother.” 

Tubbo turned around to Tommy with wide eyes. Tommy glanced up at the man who was standing looking over the two boys in hoodies. His pink hair was in a ponytail behind his back, and his eyes had bags under them. Techno. 

“We have to get going, right now.” Tommy managed to stutter out, before making eye contact with Techno. Then he ran, with Tubbo in tow. 

—

Techno saw his brother. He stood at the booth, as the two boys ran out. Tommy looked fine, but not really. He looked skinny, cuts on his face. His left eye had a bit of bruise but other than that he looked ok. Yet Techno couldn’t see all of Tommy. See the cuts Tommy had made on himself. The bruises on his chest. More importantly, no one could see the pain behind Tommy’s eyes. 

Techno ran after the two boys, out the door. They were gone, somewhere in the midst of the city. That’s when he saw the man. Wearing a suit, a red tie and a logo that said Ram.Co.

“Hello? Sir? Did you see two boys running?” 

The guy glanced up. “Oh, hello. I didn’t, sorry.” 

Techno nodded and ran across the street to the cafe. Wilbur was on stage in 10 minutes. They both lost their job that day. They left and went to look for their brother. He wasn’t found that day.

—

Tommy’s breathing was quick. “That was so close.” 

Tubbo nodded. 

“These hoodies are sooo hot, why do we have to wear them anyway.”

“To hide the bruises Schlatt gives us.” 

“Why should we hide them? It’s normal right?”

“I don’t really know.” Tommy said laughing. Tommy was telling the truth. 

  
  
  
  
  


3 Months Later. 

  
  


Tommy was tired, his eyes sunk. He hadn’t been allowed out since the brother incident. Three months. His rib cage hurt and the cuts lined his wrists like birds. Birds we’re free. Tommy, was not, would never be a bird. 

Tubbo had started going to school, funny enough. Schlatt didn’t want Tommy to. Something about it being dangerous. He had watched the news a lot more lately. The news spoke about new things. New chaos and war. Everything. 

Tommy was bored. 

“Schlatt?”

“M?”

“I was wondering if we could go to the bakery?”

Schlatt turned and slapped Tommy across the face. Tommy flinched a bit and then curled his shoulders down. 

“Sorry for asking dad.” He whispered. 

“We can go. Just the tone you used, go get your hoodie, cover up all those  _ ugly _ scars of yours.” 

Tommy walked joyfully to throw on his hoodie. 

Schlatt and him walked to the bakery. Schlatt held on to Tommy like Tommy was the only thing keeping him alive. Maybe he was? 

Tommy kept his head down, and since his body was small, he looked little. Soon they arrived at the bakery and the sweet smells filled Tommy’s lungs. Scones, donuts, rolls and the distinct smell of sugar filled the air. Tommy ran to the case, Schlatt in tow. 

“Hello little guy, what can I get you?” The women at the counter asked. She had pink hair, and her name tag read  _ Niki.  _ Schlatt walked up behind Tommy squeezing his shoulder. 

“What do you want, Toms?” 

While Tommy was picking, Schlatt got a call and stepped out. Out of the back of the bakery walked a man in a green sweater and jeans. He looked happy, laughing, with flour all over his face. He threw a glance at Tommy, as Tommy said in a quiet voice to Niki. 

“May I have the raspberry scone?” Tommy pointed to the jelly-filled scone that lay in the middle of the rack. 

Niki nodded as Schlatt stepped back in handing Niki thirty dollars. 

“I have to go pick up my other son from school, he got in a fight. I don’t want my son here to see him so could you watch him for half a hour” 

“Sure!” Niki said smiling, handing Tommy his scone. 

Schlatt gave a stern look to Tommy. It almost said  _ don’t mess up or you pay.  _

Tommy, did not mess up. Everyone else did. 

\-----

  
  
  


Before Tommy ran away. Christmas Eve, 2015. 

Tommy was 11, and he yawned. He hadn’t been adopted, not yet. His care worker, who was supposed to care, but didn’t, said no one wanted older kids. Tommy thought she was right. It was Christmas Eve, Tommy and his best friend from the orphanage Dream we’re running around. Dream and him soon sat down and started doodling with chalk.

“Dream.”

“Tommy.”

“Why do you think they don’t like older kids?”

“Tommy, that's not true. Maybe they do like older kids, and the care workers are just lying to us.”

“What if I never get adopted?”

“Oh no, i’m getting out of here.”

“Not if I do first.” 

“F you Tommy.”   
  


“Hey i’m telling my careworker about this Dream”

The two boys shared a laugh as they doodled with chalk. Unbeknownst to them, three people were watching them from a building in the orphanage. They smiled as the two kids laughed and played. Knowing they could only adopt one was the saddest thing. 

Dream was left alone at the orphanage. 

  
  


They had voted on it, to get Tommy or Dream. Techno voted Dream, Phil voted Tommy, Wilbur, Wilbur voted Tommy. Something about the vibes he got. Tommy went home that day with them. 

Techno, Phil, Wilbur all tried to give him a welcome home. Tommy didn’t want to mess up. He was scared of going back, scared that they wouldn’t love him. Scared of everything. People only see the bad part of you after all. 

Tommy was still scared when they celebrated Christmas and gave him gifts. He got nothing for them, he felt so bad. He didn’t get comfortable until a year later. When he knew they weren’t going to hurt him. 

Tommy had dropped a plate while emptying the dish, and instead of bracing for a hit, he only sighed and began to pick up the pieces. Wilbur came to help him, and Tommy knew he wasn’t in trouble. He was ok. He was ok. 

\---

Tommy sat in the cafe eating his scone, when the man in the green sweater walked over. It was a kid in fact, around Tommy’s age. Even though the flour was splashed on his face everywhere, Tommy could see who it was. 

“Dream?” 

“Tommy?”

Tommy shot up and smiled at Dream. “How have you been dude?” 

“Good, good! Niki adopted me like two days after you left, I've been working at the bakery and stuff ever since. I never see you anymore dude, where are you?”

Tommy shivered a bit. 

“I, can we talk?”

“We’re talking right now”

“Outside Dream.”

“Sure.” Dream said reaching out to hug Tommy. Tommy flinched backwards, hands in front of his face for a second before he put them down. “Sorry” He whispered. Dream just nodded. He understood.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I ran away from my home.”

“I just saw your dad.”

  
“He found me off the side of the street.”

“Oh.” 

“Does that guy hit you?”

“..”

Dream put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy winced in pain. Dream lifted the arm of Tommy’s hoodie. Cut’s we’re all over his arm, and dried blood crusted all along his skin. 

“Tommy, who did this”

“Myself. Or, I did.” 

“Who hurt you.” 

“I DID DREAM” Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling to get out of Dream’s grasp. 

Dream let go of Tommy, and Tommy just collapsed on the hard floor of the walkway to the cafe. Dream picked him up, and Tommy was light. He brought Tommy around the back to the stairs which led up to there house above the bakery. 

Tommy was breathing hard and wincing when Dream put his hand on a bruise or a cut. 

“Shh, it’ll be ok” Dream kept whispering but he knew Dream was lying. Never trust anyone that’s what his dad, Schlatt, had said and he was right.    
  
Even devils were once angels after all. 

“Dream, let me go, please?” 

Dream just held Tommy closer to his chest, and once they got to the house, Dream opened the door. It was a nice house, clean, it smelled heavenly and Dream walked to his room. It connected to a bathroom, and Dream’s room was not as clean as the rest of the house. Led lights we’re hanging from the walls, and pictures we’re everywhere. 

“I want to be a photographer” Dream gushed to Tommy, smiling sheepishly. He set Tommy down, and Tommy went to sit on Dream’s bed. 

“Schlatt hit’s me and cuts me sometimes, but I do it too. Not a big deal.”

  
“Niki never hurts me, I don’t flinch when someone touches me Tommy. All the way when I carried you, you were light and flinched when I moved my hand a inch. Why would I ever hit you? You're scared. Tommy you're scared because for like a whole year or whatever this guy hasn’t given you one nice touch.” 

Tommy gulped and just managed to squeak out. “I’m fine.”

When Dream left the room, Tommy stood up and slowly went out the door of the apartment, then down the stairs. He looked for Schlatt’s car which had luckily just pulled into the bakery parking lot with Tubbo in the backseat. Schlatt saw Tommy’s wide eyes and ran out of the car.

“Toms what happened?”

“Dream, my old friend from the orphanage. I met him and he tried to say you 're a bad person. All Schlatt could do was smile. No one knew that across the street, someone was watching. They dialed a number and whispered into the phone “I think I found that missing kid at the bakery on Northwoke.” 

  
  


Dream stood watching the window. Schlatt was leading Tommy back to the car. Schlatt looked around and when he thought no one was watching, he hit Tommy across the face, and whispered something in Tommy’s ear. Tommy’s eyes widened at it and he just got in the car. Schlatt glanced around to make sure no one saw. He then got in the car, and drove away. 

A car followed him, all the way to his home. When Tommy got out, the car had parked across the street. Tommy followed Schlatt inside, Tubbo trailing behind them. 

“I’m sorry dad.” 

“It’s ok Toms, you just have to know better. I’m the only one you should ever trust.”

Tommy just smiled and nodded like a kid again. Oh the burdens of a 16 year old, who didn’t want to carry the weight of the world, yet was already doing it. 

\-----

Techno got the call. 

  
  


_ Unknown Number- Hello?  _

_  
_ _ Techno- Yes hello.  _

__

_ Unknown Number- I think I found that missing kid at the bakery up in Northwoke.  _

_ Techno- is this some prank.  _

_ Unknown Number- No sir, my name is Ranboo. _

_ Techno- Ok Ranboo, can you follow Tommy? _

_ Ranboo- Sure _

_ Techno- send me your location, i’m Techno by the way.  _

_ Ranboo- I’m Ranboo. Did i already say that? Sorry, memory loss sometimes. Anyway, yes following.  _

_ Techno- ok, good _

__

__

_ Ranboo- .... span> _

__

__

_ Techno- we’re are they now? _

__

_  
_ _ Ranboo- they’ve stopped in front of the big house. Its owned by the CEO of that ram company. _

__

__

_ Techno- did you follow the right car? Are you sure?  _

__

__

_ Ranboo- yep. Tommy just stepped out, and some other kid. The CEO stepped out as well.  _

__

__

_ Techno- Ok. are they talking at all?  _

__

__

_ Ranboo- I can kinda hear, Tommy. He called the CEO dad, apologized for something, and Schlatt said he was the only one Tommy should, something, couldn’t make out that word. _

__

__

_ Techno- It’s alright, ok just send me the address Ranboo. Y-You sound young, how old are you? _

__

__

_ Ranboo- 11 sir.  _

__

_ Techno- Your parents? _

__

__

_ Ranboo- Why do you care? _

__

__

_ Techno- Hah, never send I did. But really kid where are your parents/ _

__

__

_ Ranboo- I would say dead.  _

__

__

_ Techno- You would say? _

__

__

_ Ranboo- Dead, left when i was 3, I was put in the care of my grandma put she's dead now to.  _

__

__

_ Techno- So who do you live with? _

__

__

_ Ranboo- just myself.  _

__

__

_ Techno- Mhm, ok anyway kid, stay there, i’ll be there soon.  _

__

__

_ \---- _

__

Dream didn’t know it was Tommy who was the missing kid. Dream really only ever went out for supply trips, he preferred staying inside and playing with his friends on Minecraft. Except when he was down in the bakery helping his mother. He saw his best friend. He saw the way his friend looked dead but he didn’t comment on it and now his friend was in trouble and he couldn’t do anything about it. Dream went upstairs and called Sapnap. 

__

__

Sapnap was Dream’s therapist friend, and while he didn’t understand everything, he understood a lot. So when Dream facetimed him sobbing, murmining about Tommy, Sapnap knew what happened. 

__

__

“Hey, Dream, it’s alright. You didn’t know, do you want me to come over?” 

__

__

Sapnap did, and they watched movies all night long until Niki came upstairs and turned off the light, both boys asleep on the couch. After all, we all need a therapist friend. 

__

__

When the morning came, Dream and Sapnap talked, until Niki asked them to come help in the bakery. When they did, they were smiling the whole day. Dream almost forgot about Tommy, the cuts, the bruises, and the way Schlatt was his real dad. Almost. 

__

  
  


__

Schlatt was Dream’s dad, he had gotten drunk and gave Dream up, no note, just dropped him at the orphanage. When Niki adopted him, she said she would find his real dad if he ever wanted, or real mom. His real mom died giving birth to him, and Schlatt. Schlatt was his dad. Schlatt didn't want him, and Dream didn’t want to go back. Perfect. 

__

__

That is until Dream found out his best friend lived with him. It was so confusing. All of it. Dream didn’t care though. He had a mother who loved him. Yet Niki was getting sick. Sapnap was there though, but no one stays forever. 

__

  
  
  


__

\--- (a/n a sprinkle of fluff in this next one before i break ALL your hearts) --

__

__

Tommy lay in bed, curled up, and remembered something. It was a long time ago, maybe when he was 13. 

__

__

Him and Techno we’re sitting outside. 

__

__

“Techno?”

__

__

“Hmm?”

__

__

“I’m cold.” 

__

__

Techno opened his robe and Tommy crept in, leaning against Techno. 

__

__

“It’s really nice out here.”

__

__

“We only come out here when dad yells at Wilbur for drinking.” Techno muttered, laughing. 

__

__

“Does he drink a lot?”

__

__

“Only when he realizes he has feelings.” 

__

__

They went silent after that, until the back door swung open and Wilbur walked, carrying mugs of hot cocoa. 

__

__

He gave one to Techno and Tommy. Phil came out, and the whole family sat in the grass drinking hot coco. 

__

__

“I love you guys.” Wilbur whispered. 

__

__

“I love you to.” Tommy said back, a smile creeping on his face. It wasn’t a hurtful smile, it wasn;t fake or plastic no this, this was real. They made jokes all night until Tommy slipped into a sleep and when he woke up he was back in that stupid bed at Schlatt’s. All he wanted was to leave and smile real but it’s not like his brothers wanted him anyhow. Schlatt was the only one. 

__

  
  


__

\---- (a/n, your sprinkle of fluff, your welcome now enjoy angst.)-----

__

  
  
  
  


__

Tommy heard the doorbell ring. He was home alone and it was probably Tubbo so he opened the door. He wasn’t wearing a hoodie, only a t-shirt and jeans. 

__

__

Someone was standing at the doorstep, looking down. When they glanced up, Tommy was pulled into a tight hug, the person’s arms squeezing every bruise, cut and the fracture on his shoulder. Tommy screamed. 

__

  
  


__

Then everything went dark. 

__

  
  


__

\----------

__

__

Techno looked up to see Tommy. All he saw was Tommy’s hair; he didn’t need to see anything else. It was his brother. Finally his brother. He paused for a second and ran to hug Tommy. Techno didn’t see the bruises or cuts, or the way Tommy’s eyes looked scared and skittish. 

__

__

Tommy then screamed, not loud, but a measly scream that sounded so weak. Techno dropped Tommy in shock as Tommy crumpled to the floor. That’s when Techno took it all in. The way Tommy had dropped to the floor in pure pain. The way Tommy’s arm’s we’re covered in tiny cuts His shoulder was rolled a bit backwards and his shirt, a bit pulled up, revealed a giant bruise. His chest was heaving, struggling to get air. 

__

__

Techno pulled out his phone.

__

__

911- Hello, this is Northlake 911, what is your emergency? 

__

__

Techno- Hello. I’m at the CEO of Ram.Co’s house, my brother, the missing one is here and he’s hurt. I believe something’s broken and he has many bruises. 

__

__

911- Ok, we have ambulances on the way. Stand by.

__

__

Techno hung up. He texted Phil, not Wilbur. Wilbur was working, he didn’t want to bother him. Yet. 

__

  
  
  


__

“Please hurry.” Techno whispered. His voice cracked a bit. Techno never cried. Techno never cried. Techno cried.

__

__

When the ambulances came, Phil came to.

__

__

“He’ll be ok.” Phil whispered. 

__

__

“You think? What happened?” Techno asked, voice shaking. 

__

__

“I know.” Someone whispered from behind them.

__

__

They spun around to see a little kid, around Tommy’s age but looked younger than him. 

__

__

“Who might you be.” Phil asked, fatherly instincts kicking in. 

__

__

“Tubbo, I'm Schlatt’s son. I can explain.” 

__

__

Techno stepped in front of Phil, almost protecting him. 

__

__

“Well, go ahead then.”

__

__

“We were out on a walk a year ago, my dad was talking about adopting another kid. He saw Tommy sleeping on a bench, and asked where his parents were. Tommy said something about how he had none. Schlatt asked about any siblings and Tommy said he had brothers who didn’t want him. So my dad took Tommy home and we all were happy for a few weeks until Tommy dropped a plate. Dad slapped him like how he slaps me sometimes. Tommy started cutting a bit after that, dad said it was normal so I didn’t really stop him because he said it was normal. Then Tommy started getting hit more. He used to talk alot but he doesn’t anymore. He’s more quiet, that's how dad likes it so he can work. He works at Ram.co by the way, which is like this big company. Anyway, like Tommy couldn’t leave or anything without asking, and if he said the wrong thing he would get hit. Tommy’s been hit a lot but I have to. It hurts but we’re both used to it. Then Tommy did that cafe thing and now you’re here. I’ve been hiding a bit once the cops came. That's what dad told me to do. You guys seemed nice though.” 

__

__

Tubbo said shrugging like all he just said was nothing. Phil walked up to Tubbo, leaning down to his level. 

__

__

“T-Tubbo.” Phil said reaching out to touch Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo put his hands in front of his face. When Phil touched him he flinched backwards and landed hard against the wall. “Sorry” He said quietly. Phil glanced at Techno with a sad look. “You want to come with us to the hospital for Tommy?”   
  


__

“Sure” Tubbo said. 

__

  
  


__

They drove to the hospital behind the ambulances, Tubbo asleep in the back. Phil noted how small Tubbo could make himself. He wondered how much Tubbo would hide from his own father. 

__

__

\----

__

__

Tubbo’s breathing was harsh, fast. His dad had come home drunk. The bottle was shattered all over the floor. His hands were shaking as he crawled under the table. He curled into a ball, pulled his knees to his chest and made himself as small as possible. “WHERE ARE YOU TUBBO” his dad shouted. 

__

__

He smashed his half-drunk beer bottle on the counter, and pieces flew everywhere. 

__

__

“Tubbo, come out son. I want to..talk.”

__

__

Tubbo fell asleep under the desk, shaking and scared of his very own father. 

__

__

\-----

__

__

When Tommy woke up, everyone was there. Dream, Techno, Tubbo, Wilbur, Phil and a few family friends. Tommy looked at everyone, and he saw the people who hurt him, didn’t want him anymore. 

__

__

“Why are you here?” He spat out. 

__

__

Wilbur stepped forward to touch Tommy’s leg, and Tommy jerked back fearfully. 

__

__

“S-s-sorry.” He managed to stutter out. Tommy was afraid everyone would hurt him. They would. Right? 

__

__

“Its alright Tommy, we won’t hurt you.” 

__

__

Tommy just glanced up at Techno shaking his head. 

__

__

  
“That’s what everyone says, just leave me alone. Please.”

__

__

“Tommy, you're finally going home!” Phil said from behind Techno and Wilbur.

__

__

“I have no home.” Tommy said quietly, before slipping back to sleep.

__

__

When he awoke, Tommy was bundled in heavy blankets in a familiar but far away place. 

__

__

“Hello?”

__

__

“Hey Tommy”

__

__

“Hey Wilbur.”   
  


__

“Tommy, is it true?”

__

__

“What?”

__

__

“Schlatt, he hit you?”

__

__

“It was for my own good.” Tommy spat.

__

__

“He hurt you Tommy.”

__

  
“So did you.”

__

__

“I never hit you Tommy. I never made you flinch when someone  _ touched  _ you. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Wilbur said softly. 

__

__

“It’s so hard. Everyone seems like danger to me. What if I get hurt again Wil?”

__

__

“Toms, I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever again.”

__

__

“That’s no excuse Will. I had nowhere and Schlatt gave me somewhere.”

__

__

“Tommy. I didn’t mean anything I said. I looked for you, and sent letters.”

__

__

“Letters?”

__

__

“Mhm.”   
  


__

“I never got them.”

__

__

“Oh. Tommy listen, I love you ok. I never lost hope when people thought you were dead and Tommy. Tommy I will always love you. You're my brother.”

__

__

“Wil” Tommy said, voice quaking, on the verge of tears. “Wil, I was so scared oh my god. I thought I was going to die. I was so fucking scared.”

__

__

“I’m here now Tommy. I’ll never let that guy or anyone hurt you again.” 

__

__

“I missed you so much Wil.” 

__

__

“I missed you too, Toms.”

__

__

“Can I hug you?”

__

__

“Not yet, soon.”

__

__

“Soon.”

__

  
  


__

-2 Weeks Later-

__

__

Everyone sat making jokes and playing cards. The room seemed lightweight, like a feather. Everyone was happy and real. Tommy sat in the corner, Wilbur’s hand draped over his shoulder like a blanket. Wilbur kept Tommy close since the thing. That's what everyone called it. The thing. 

__

__

Anyhow, Wilbur never let Tommy out of his sight. He didn’t need to. Tommy stuck to Wilbur and Techno like glue. He sometimes would flinch at loud sounds, or to fast movements. There’s no saying Tommy was totally ok. Tommy would wake people at three in the morning with screaming. Screaming sorry’s and ok and sorry again. Wilbur’s heart broke. Schlatt was gone, moved away. Tubbo lived with them now, and Phil had taken quite a liking to him. 

__

__

On the other hand, a kid had been visiting their home for a while, for food or blankets, which Techno gave. Techno seemed to love the little 11 year old, who never uttered a word. 

__

__

“Hey Tommy!”

__

__

“What’s up Tubbo?” 

__

__

“What do you think my spirit animal is?”

__

__

“OOH, a bee.”

__

__

Tubbo laughed and everyone else in the room did as well. 

__

  
“Yours is a bird Tommy.”

__

__

“Why’s that?”

__

__

“No reason” Tubbo hummed.

__

__

The more Tommy thought, the more he liked the idea. A bird. Not contained, finally, Tommy was, would always be a bird. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING :D 
> 
> DROP A COMMENT OR KUDO EJIJEHGHUEU
> 
> LOVE YOU STAY SAFE AND DRINK WATER 
> 
> Note: i will make more of these in the collection! Some of the ones I plan on are
> 
> Tubbo when he lived with Schlatt
> 
> What happened to Tommy during timeskips 
> 
> Ranboo and Techno :))
> 
> Dream and Niki (this one is going to be so angst please buckle in aha) 
> 
> Sapnap and Dream 
> 
> ALL FRIENDSHIPS BY THE WAY! ENJOY YOUR NIGHT, EVENING OR AFTERNOON!


End file.
